


I wanna scream "I love you!" from the top of my lungs (But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me)

by ruff_ethereal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a conflict, the first instinct of a prey species Faunus is to run and hide.</p><p>Coco learns this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna scream "I love you!" from the top of my lungs (But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me)

**Author's Note:**

> For sketchhungry on tumblr.
> 
> The title is from the Fall Out Boy song "The (Shipped) Gold Standard"

It was times like these that Coco wished Velvet were of a predator species. Furious anger? Physical violence? Verbal abuse? Coco had been trained to handle all of them, as a huntress, a lady, and the child of a family of socialites.

But no, Velvet was of a prey species, and her first instinct was to run and hide. Very, _very_ quickly, and very _, very_ well Coco thought bitterly as she kept on running down the halls, corners, and courtyards of Beacon Academy.

She dashed down yet another disused wing, skidding to a stop when a flash of something caught her eye. She turned around and looked to the walls—old, crumbling in places, clearly a part of the school that was no longer to be used with no plans to fix them in the near future.

And yet, in a section of the wall slightly different in colour from the rest, there was a sliver of moonlight pouring in.

Coco ran to it, feeling the filthy wall with her bare hands, ignoring the grime, the mould, and the dust on her skin until she finally came to that gap—a forgotten set of double-doors, she found out after she brushed off some of the filth to reveal ages old carvings.

Coco wedged her fingers into the crack, and started pushing. The ancient doors had long lost their more valuable handles to maintenance or vandalism, and the hinges keeping it to the wall were beyond the relief of a good oiling and a touch up with dust. She grunted and cursed, till finally the door yielded and groaned open enough for her to squeeze in and out to the balcony outside.

Coco stumbled and balked as she saw the mess she had made of her outfit, now covered in stains of identifiable and unidentifiable origin, not to mention the sweat soaking her whole body. But all of those worries were quickly knocked aside by a much bigger problem:

Velvet standing a few feet away from her and looking none too pleased to see her, to say the least.

The Faunus stared at her, her whole body displaying a mix of shock, anger, and fear. Coco could see the thoughts roaring through Velvet's mind, her struggle to say something while her ears were pulled back flat against her head.

“Velvet!” Coco cried. “I'm sorry!”

The hostility disappeared for a moment, Velvet's ears started to pull up again. Then, they lay flat against her head once more, and the Faunus' expression changed.

“You _lied_ to me!” Velvet cried, her voice warbling and cracking.

Coco clamped down on her lips, holding back the almost reflexive quip that threatened to escape. She sucked in a breath through her nose, and sighed. “Yes, I did.” She said calmly.

Velvet stared at her, the scowl on her face growing uneasy, tears welling up in her eyes. “… Why…?”

“Because _I love you,_ Velvet!” Coco screamed. “And I knew I'd lose you if I didn't!”

Velvet stared at her, stunned. Then, she shook her head and glared at her. “You still shouldn't have done it!”

Coco clutched handfuls of her beret and her hair, ruining the luxurious fabric and carefully, meticulously styled curls underneath. “Yes, I most _definitely_ shouldn't have, and I promise you, I never will again!

“What I did was despicable, it was cowardly, it was _wrong!”_

Coco tore her sunglasses off her face, letting them clatter to the ground without so much as a glance before she locked eyes with Velvet. “But I _promise_ you, I meant _every_ word that I said! ... The only lies were what I _didn't_ say and led you to so wrongly to believe.”

Velvet's mouth slowly fell open, before she pressed her lips into a tight, hard line. “Prove it then. Right here, right now. Or else I'll _never_ forgive you.”

Fear clutched Coco's throat. She weighed in the consequences in her head, the repercussions, the changes, the scandal… and then she realized they weighed absolutely nothing compared to losing Velvet for good this time.

Coco ran up to the very edge of the balcony, gripped the ancient railing as hard as she could, and sucked in as much air as her lungs could carry.

“I LOVE VELVET SCARLATINA!” She yelled. “YES, THAT VELVET! The chocolate brown Faunus with the positively adorable bunny ears! I've been her girlfriend for months now, and will _continue_ to be her girlfriend, regardless of what any of you think!

“And if you happen to have a problem with that? I suggest you kindly take your opinion and _shove it up your arse_ so none of us have to hear it!”

Coco bent over the railing, gasping and wheezing for breath. Velvet blinked, stunned yet again, before she quickly rushed over and put a hand on Coco's back.

“Are you okay?” Velvet asked.

“I just destroyed or did severe damage to my relationships with social and business connections, acquaintances and casual friends, and my reputation in general...” Coco mumbled in between breaths. She looked up at Velvet and smiled. “But you know what? If it means I can keep on being yours, it's _all_ more than worth it.”

Velvet's mouth fell open, before it slowly turned into a massive smile.

“I did say I'd love for us to come out to the public, yes?” Coco sucked in another breath. “Besides, I don't think I want to even be remotely _connected_ to Faunus racists.”

Velvet surged forward and wrapped her arms around Coco's waist. Coco smiled and awkwardly petted her between her ears.

“I can't believe you just did that...” Velvet mumbled as she nuzzled against her girlfriend.

Coco chuckled. “Like I said, Velvet: I love you. And I think that carries the implication that I'll happily do insane, ill-advised things for your sake.”

The school-wide PA system crackled to life. _“Will Coco Adel please report to the_ _h_ _eadmaster's_ _o_ _ffice_ immediately?" Glynda Goodwitch said. _"And as a reminder to all students: Beacon Academy does not restrict your right to free speech so long as you do so responsibly in a civil, sane,_ _and non-disruptive_ _manner._

“ _Yelling at the top of your lungs from restricted areas in the middle of the night, where most students are sleeping or enjoying a quiet evening is_ not _that.”_

The two awkwardly broke away.

“… Well now.” Coco mumbled.

Velvet sheepishly smiled up at her. “I'll go with you.”

Coco smiled back. “That'd be much appreciated, thank you.”

Velvet giggled softly. “Hey, I'm your girlfriend; it's in the job description.”

The two of them shared loving looks before they retrieved Coco's fallen sunglasses and headed back through the door and to the direction of Ozpin's office.


End file.
